


extracurriculars

by gingergenower



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Light Angst, Romance, another Finding Out fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 09:56:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11552748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingergenower/pseuds/gingergenower
Summary: When Aunt May found out, she screamed and cried and freaked out on him. MJ’s just gone quiet.





	extracurriculars

Cross legged, MJ’s sat right up against the railings of the fire escape, school bag still slung over her shoulder. Peter’s on the steps a few feet from her, watching her lips press together and her eyes squint at the street. They’re about fifteen floors up.

Huffing out a breath, she looks straight at him for the first time. ‘Stark’s internship.’

'Er, I- I mean, yeah.’

He’s still wearing the suit, hands twisting together in his lap. The mask’s only halfway up his face- she _knows_ and it’s too much and the dampening his visual input helps nominally with that- and he’s sweating, but he’s not taking it off. He’s exposed and vulnerable enough already.

When Aunt May found out, she screamed and cried and freaked out on him. MJ’s just gone quiet.

‘Yesterday?’

He’d skipped extra decathlon practice. ‘My suit got messed up last week. I got it working again fine, but it’s Mr Stark’s system and he gets antsy if I don’t let him check the circuitry himself.’

Her eyes slide down his body, checking he’s intact. ‘‘Messed up’?’

‘Some of, y’know. Mr Toomes’ weapons. They’re still out there.’ He’d got caught off guard. It was dumb.

‘Are you-?’

‘I’m fine,’ he shrugs. ‘I got thrown about thirty feet, but it was all bruises. And I heal quick.’

She stares at him. ‘You-? Of course. Why not?’

‘What?’

‘Dude, that’s _weird_.’

‘Healing fast?’

‘ _Yes_.’ Rolling her eyes like he’s stupid, she mostly looks irritated.

Peter knows her better than that now, though. ‘I can also regrow whole limbs if they’re lopped off.’

‘I’ll buy the axe and we’ll test that, shall we?’

‘I talk to the dead.’

‘Tell them all I’m sorry you’re bothering them, Spider-Boy.’

He grins, and she’s smiling too, but it fades. She turns back to the street and pulls her legs up to her chest, resting her chin on her knees.

MJ happened, at some point. He’s not sure when they became MJ-Peter-Ned, but they did, and she’s smart and funny and kind and he’s doesn’t want a day without her, but he’s not sure what this _means_. A lot happens in her head and there’s a lot she never says.

Swallowing, he shifts to sitting next to her, not quite touching. ‘What?’

‘You go out. Every night. And you risk your life and you save people.’

He nods.

‘You’re an idiot.’

He can’t help but burst out laughing. ‘Yeah.’

‘Ever going to quit?’

‘No.’

She nods once, like that was the only answer she expected. ‘I… I’m going to need some time.’

‘Please don’t tell anyone.’

‘I won’t. I just need a couple of days.’

Aunt May needed time. She still hates that he gets hurt, but she’s used to it all now. He can wait for her.

Neither of them really want to move, but Peter hauls himself to his feet and offers her a hand.

***

11.07.2017

2:43pm: _Text me when you get home tonight._

7:21pm: I’m home. R u ok??

7:24pm: _Fine, thanks._

***

11.08.2017

2:37pm: _Text me when you get home tonight._

8:19pm: I’m home

8:24pm: _Thank you._

8:25pm: Is it ok if I come to decathlon practice 2morrow?

8:26pm: _Of course it is._

8:27pm: Just making sure

***

11.09.2017

2:48pm: _Text me when you get home tonight._

5:23pm: NO ONE TOLD ME IT WAS GONNA RAIN

5:24pm: _It’s called a weather report._

5:24pm: :(

***

Peter’s itching to get out of school. Out on the streets, he can stop thinking about Peter Parker problems, he can stop thinking about the absence of MJ and her texts making sure he gets home safe at night. He’s already hurting Aunt May doing this. He’s not sure he can bear MJ worrying too.

Carrying three thick novels in her arms, she falls into step next to him like she’s been at his elbow the whole time. ‘How’ve your extracurriculars been?’

‘A guy tripped over with all his groceries, and he gave me his spare umbrella because I helped him pick up all his apples. That was nice.’

‘That does sound nice.’ She smiles to herself, but that’s not her laughing at him. He hasn’t figured out what it actually is, though.’

‘I want snow.’

‘Snow is colder than rain.’

‘Snow is much more fun than rain.’ He elbows her. ‘C’mon, grumpypants. Everyone likes snow.’

She rubs her eyes, and he notices the bags under them for the first time. ‘Why am I friends with you?’

‘I’m charming and funny and awesome.’ They step out of the school gates, he points over his shoulder. ‘See you tomorrow?’

It’s like she shrinks. Her head bows a little, eyes close, pulling the books tighter to her chest. ‘Right.’

‘MJ…’

‘Go,’ she says, already walking away. ‘Text me when you get home.’

He can’t let her go like this. Hiking his bag up higher, he makes a decision. ‘MJ.’

‘See you tomorrow.’

‘ _MJ_.’

‘What?’

Prising the books out her hands like she isn’t even trying to resist him, he knows she’ll follow them. Sure enough, he Pied-Pipers her all the way back home, where Aunt May isn’t even back yet. Books placed carefully on the coffee table, he throws himself on the couch and she sits next to him, not quite meeting his eye.

He can’t fix this, and he doesn’t know what to say, but he’s here and he hopes that can be enough. 

Taking her hand in both of his, he leans in and holds her gaze. ‘Just- talk to me.’

‘You might die out there.’ She presses her lips together and closes her eyes, unable to bear looking at him because she’s already welling up. 

‘I’ll try not to.’

‘Yeah.’

‘I’m sorry-’

‘Don’t be. You help people.’ She swipes away tears with the back of her hand. ‘You… oh _god_ , Peter. You put yourself in front of loaded guns and you take on the worst people and you’re just the one person who shouldn’t, you shouldn’t-’

‘Why not?’ he says, pulling back slightly.

MJ holds his hand tighter. ‘You’re the kind of person the world is better for having. We can’t afford to lose you- and I don’t want to go to your funeral.’

Her words put a lump in his throat, and it’s suddenly harder to nod.

After taking a deep breath, she looks at him. Her eyes are determined, now- brighter and fiercer. ‘I haven’t- fuck. There’s something I haven’t told you. And I need to.’

Nodding, he swallows, mind racing. What-?

Tugging his hand, pulling him closer, she closes the gap between them and glances down at his lips before flitting back up. Her eyes, dark, rich and warm, pull him in, making sure he understands.

Oh, _shit_.

She kisses him, sweet and too short, barely there. Pulling back, she doesn’t seem to want to push anything, but Peter never thought it would feel like _this_. 

Hands sliding up to cup her face, he breathes her in, pressing his lips against hers this time. It’s still tentative, slow, exploring, but he holds her close and doesn’t let her move much away from him when they part.

‘Ok,’ he says. The universe realigns, MJ somewhere at the centre of it. ‘Um. Ok.’

‘I- I had to say.’

‘Good talk.’

She smiles, mostly to herself again, and he kisses the smile.

‘Do you want to go out? With me?’

‘Aren’t you too busy saving most of New York?’

‘No.’ He shuffles closer, kissing her again. ‘Please? Will you go out with me?’

‘Erm.’ Her breathing’s heavier.

Mostly messing with her, he grins and kisses her hard. ‘Please go on a date with me. Pretty please? With a cherry on top?’

‘-ok. Ok, fine, fine, stop- you’re doing that on _purpose_ , stop it-‘

But she’s laughing, and when he does pull back she grabs the front of his shirt and drags him closer again.


End file.
